Bet On It
by nylasaur
Summary: I made a post like "Inukashi bets Shion that he can't go five minutes without talking about Nezumi's eyes and Shion loses," and this silly thing came out of it.


"Oh my _god_," Inukashi exclaimed suddenly, slamming their hands loudly on the fountain to interrupt Shion's rambling. "Do you ever talk about anything else?"

Shion was shocked into silence, if only for a moment. He stopped washing the dog in front of him to look over at Inukashi. "W – what?"

"Can you shut up about that asshole for _five minutes_?"

"That asshole…?" Shion considered Inukashi's words. "You mean Nezumi?"

Inukashi pushed themself up and out of the way of the dog, who had just started shaking water off of its fur. "Who else?" Shion didn't quite make it out of the way in time, and got soaked with the soapy water he hadn't yet rinsed off of the dog. Inukashi snickered.

The two were temporarily preoccupied with rinsing off the dogs and trying to get Shion dry. Shion shook his arms in a half-hearted attempt to get the water sleeves until Inukashi forced him to take it off, scowling. "Can't you do anything for yourself?" they snapped, wringing Shion's shirt out over the fountain. "No wonder you're so dependent on Nezumi."

"I do plenty for myself," Shion replied quickly, trying to take his shirt back from Inukashi, "and I'm not dependent on Nezumi."

"You're obsessed with him, at any rate."

"That's not true."

"You never shut up about him and his _perfect eyes_," Inukashi imitated Shion, "and how they're _the color of dawn and stars_. Whatever."

"That's – that's not – well, have you _seen_ his eyes?"

"Of course I've seen them. What kind of question is that? I see that rat a lot more than I'd like to, and I see his eyes, too. It's not as if I can avoid seeing him altogether – otherwise, I would."

Shion ignored Inukashi's insults. "Then you must know how beautiful they are," he insisted.

"I – no. Nothing about that guy is beautiful. He may draw the women in with that face, but I know better. I can see him for what he is, because I have common sense, unlike you. Someone with an evil soul like that can't be beautiful."

"But, Inukashi… you have to admit that he truly is beautiful."

"No, I don't."

"But, his eyes – !"

"I swear to god! Enough about his eyes! I bet you couldn't go five minutes without talking about Nezumi's eyes."

"Of course I could."

"Oh really?" Inukashi crossed their arms, letting Shion's still-wet shirt hang from their fist. "Are you sure?"

"Five minutes? Definitely!" Shion pouted, "You're underestimating me."

"Okay, then, let's bet on it," Inukashi said, putting their finger to their mouth to consider their options. "If I win, then you wash the dogs for free."

"Okay."

"For a week, then, since it's so easy for you."

"Okay."

Inukashi handed Shion's shirt back to him, sufficiently satisfied with its condition. They let Shion redress, then extended their hand. "Then, let's shake on it."

Shion thought about it for a moment. He tilted his head to the side.

"What're you waiting for?"

"All right," Shion smiled goodheartedly, shaking Inukashi's hand, "If I win, you have to say something nice about Nezumi."

"Hmph," Inukashi grunted, keeping a firm grip on Shion's hand, "you drive a hard bargain."

It only took two minutes. Inukashi performed a dance of victory.

* * *

><p>"Where are you going so early?"<p>

Shion muttered under his breath. He'd hoped that he'd be able to get out without waking Nezumi, but he should have known better; Nezumi was a light sleeper. "I have to go over to Inukashi's place."

Nezumi rolled over to face Shion, propping his head up on his hand. "Why? Weren't you just there yesterday?"

"I have to wash their dogs every day this week," Shion mumbled.

"What?"

Shion sighed, and repeated himself. "I have to wash them every day this week, all right?"

"Okay," Nezumi shrugged, turning back over, "it's not like I care what you do with your time. In any case, you'll be able to provide for yourself instead of mooching off of me."

"Uh, well," Shion gulped, knowing he'd be made fun of if he gave away too much. He inched closer to the door. "I won't really be getting paid."

"You let yourself get fooled into working without pay? Ha, I should have known. I can't trust you to go out alone, can I?" Nezumi got up and touched Shion's face lightly, teasing him.

"I didn't get fooled!" Shion protested, smacking Nezumi's hand away from his flushed face, "We – we made a bet!"

"And you lost? That's not surprising."

"Hey!"

"What was so important to you that you had to bet on it?"

All the color drained from Shion's face. His pride had led him astray. He'd said too much. "N – nothing," he stuttered, groping behind him for the doorknob.

Nezumi pinned Shion's hand on the door and pushed his body against Shion's. "Why don't you tell me?" he hissed into Shion's ear.

Shion turned his face away, his face once again flushed red. "I – I don't want to."

"Tell me." Nezumi drew out the syllables. His voice was seductive; Shion recognized his demeanor from when he teased information out of people.

"I don't want to!" Shion cried, pushing Nezumi off of him.

"Jeez," Nezumi turned on his heel. "I'm just kidding. I really couldn't care less." He turned around, scratching his head, and set to looking around for something to eat. If he was up anyway, he figured he might as well eat something.

"Your eyes," Shion muttered.

"Huh?"

"Inukashi bet me that I couldn't not talk about your eyes for five minutes."

"…And you _lost_?" Nezumi exclaimed incredulously, after a moment.

Shion just nodded, avoiding Nezumi's eyes. Those eyes stared at him for what seemed like forever, and Shion squeezed his eyes closed to shut them out. When he opened his eyes again, he was shocked by what he saw: Nezumi was doubled over in silent laughter.

"H – hey!"

"I – can't – believe – you_ lost_ – !"

Shion pivoted and opened the door in one quick movement. "I have to go, now." He slammed the door behind him, leaving Nezumi laughing by himself.

After a few moments, he calmed himself down and sat at the table. When he found his thoughts return to Shion, Nezumi shook his head. "I can't believe he lost."

He smiled to himself. "He really is an airhead."


End file.
